


Happenstance

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Happenstance

Severus walked out of the bitterly cold night and into the Hog's Head, taking a table in the far corner. He could watch the comings and goings from there but it also smelled a bit less strongly of goats. Although after all these years he'd become rather used to the smell.

Looking toward the bar, Severus watched as Aberforth poured a drink and carried it over to his table. 

"Quiet night, isn't it?" Aberforth set as he set the tumbler down. 

"Thankfully the children are safe in the castle." Severus took a sip of the Firewhiskey, relishing the burn as it went down.

Aberforth fixed Severus with a blue-eyed glare, reminding him so very much of the man's older brother. "Are they then? Safe, I mean."

It was Severus's turn to glare. "Every child at Hogwarts is protected. Just as it was when Albus was Headmaster."

The smile that spread across Aberforth's face wasn't especially kind. "Ah, well, now I understand a little better." Aberforth turned and ducked through a door to his back room.

Severus sat and sipped his drink, watching through the window but few were brave enough to be out after dark in Hogsmeade anymore even before curfew.

Several minutes later, Aberforth returned, carrying a small book under his arm. He slid it across the table toward Severus. _Sir Gawain and the Green Knight—As told by the wizard, Cotton Nero_.

"I've not got any use for it." He shrugged. "You seem like the type that might."

Unsure whether it was pure serendipity that he received this _gift_ on his birthday, Severus inclined his head. 

"Thank you." Aberforth nodded once and walked back behind the bar.

Finishing his drink, Severus stood and tucked the book into the pocket of his robes. He would look at it and then slip it onto a shelf in Dumbledore's study. The man had collected all manner of tales over the years and never ceased to recount them over tea and lemon sherbets.

The recollection made Severus's heart clench and he swept out of the bar, back into the cold, dark night.


End file.
